real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Elijah
Elijah was a contestant on Survivor: Bahamas and Survivor: Ameliorate. Standing for LGBT and other human rights, Elijah was very sure of his case. Despite having a lack on having a strategic game, Elijah was very social. He got targeted fast because of him trying to take out the K3 girls, which one of them got successfully voted out. His next target got revenge which caused Elijah to leave the game very fast. In Ameliorate, Elijah improved his gameplay by calling the shots while playing under the radar the entire time. His impressive social game managed him to be friends with anyone at tribe until the merge. He still dominated his alliance while still having side bonds. Throughout his stay at the merge, he formed a close alliance with Chelsea, M.J and Elizabeth with who he clashed some now and then. Due to this, he started to work out a big plan to take her out which backfired in a purple rock draw. He drew the black rock which caused him to get eliminated. Survivor: Bahamas Name: Elijah Tribe: The Shining Spotlights Personal Claim to Fame: Being a proud female to male transgender and leading a part of the LGBT community. Inspiration in Life: Human rights and especially for LGBT members. Hobbies: Visiting amusementparks and eating snacks. I'm a hungry boy, I can tell ya. Pet Peeves: Disrespectful people. 3 Words to Describe You: Straightforward, Captain, Respectful. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Difficult, I'd say my family to share this expierence with. A lot of food and drinks. Hmm, as last I'd choose a boat to explore the island and if we need to escape, we can. Reason for Being on Survivor: I love the game so it wasn't difficult to apply for this because I love the game. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: I think I'm a person who can treat others respectfully and in a game like survivor, respect is a big factor in the game. Voting History Survivor: Ameliorate Name: Elijah Tribe Designation: Valifaty Player he respects the most: One of my all time favorites, even before I played in Bahamas, is Hannah. But I'm also a huge fan of Diamond, Ophelia, Dean, Annabelle and Sophie! Player he respects the least: Khukio, Adam, Olga, Valentina, Kirk-Patrick, Jason and Jerome all belong to my least favorites. Previous Finishes: 18th out of 22. Favorite Past Moment: The first day where we got to meet everyone. We had tons of fun. Why Did You Come Back?: Last time I went home because I targeted the K3 girls (even though they were super fun asf). However, I want to play more under the radar, use my social game, make people feel comfortable with me. With other words, play 100% differently from last time. Voting History Trivia * Elijah is the very first transgender to compete in Survivor. * Elijah was one of the 32 contestants to make the ballot to compete on Survivor: Ameliorate. ** He was one of the 20 to make the final cut and actually play the season.